Marina Fishtail
“ Its nice giving back to the people you care about. ” -Marina to Ben Marina Fishtail is an upcoming 2017 character of Descendants. ''She is supposedly the daughter of Ariel from ''The Little Mermaid ''but nothing in known of her quite yet and where she takes place at Auradon or not. Marina is told to be generous and a little over powering with her abilities. She likes to be wise and a helpful and if needed and she would like to follow into her mothers footsteps. It is said that she has a crush on Harry Hook but it has not been confirmed yet. Half of her background comes in small lettering at it is also mentioned that she has a journal so maybe it should come up around when ''Descendants 2 will premiere. Personality Marina is a said to be very selfless and responsible , always putting other first, and sometimes she can be a little overpowering when her emotions trigger her abilities to cast spells even (when she doesn't know it) and she likes to sing. She likes to think of herself as a "A fish out of water" because she's far from her home and adjusting to a new school and a new social status. She also thinks of herself as a perfectionist with her upbeat colorful wardrobe she designs which sort of would have made her and Evie good friends. Marina isn't aware of her abilities to manipulate water and other objects with her mind also casting short quirky spells that don't last very long and since because she doesn't necessarily know about her abilities, weird things start happening. Her powers mostly revolve around her emotions which also has a thing for casting weird spells based on desires and free will. If Marina did ever made a cameo in the Descendants series she would mostly focus on helping others for the better if there was a situation or some sort of disaster, she'll be a helping hand. It is also said that one of the entries in her Lost Diary states that she has a crush on Harry Hook so maybe Marina does after all attend Auradon in Descendants 2 (I wish!) But Marina doesn't talk about her feelings much because she assumes people would judge her for liking a villain just like Mal and Ben for example. Marina is one of the most positive generous people (presumably) at Auradon. It is said that Marina thinks that the daughter of Ursula, Uma, as a bit rebellious so it is possible that they are aware of each other and are enemies. Physical Appearance Marina is described as a girl with long wavy brunette hair. She has "ocean blue eyes" and is about medium height. Marina (mostly) wears colors of blue, pink or lavender colors, also Aquamarine. According to her Lost Diary ''Marina has a necklace that allows her to transform into a mermaid or if she touches water. Powers & Abilities Marina is unaware of her powers and the spells she casts. * '''Water Manipulation': Marina has the ability to manipulate water with magic but isn't aware of it. It is unknown if her mother can do the same. * Mind Bending: '''With telekinesis, Marina can bend things with her mind at will with concentration. * '''Sight Seeing: '''Marina also has the ability to see things from far away with her mind when she closes her eyes. * '''Magic Spells: '''Sometimes Marina would accidentally rime words which sort of causes her magic to implode sometimes, sort of like Mal and her spell book. * '''Emotions: '''Her emotions tend to get involved with the weather, When she's angry: Thunder, When's she's happy: Sunshine, When she's sad: Gloomy weather * '''The Meridian Spell book for Talented Sea Creatures: This ability is unknown but presumably this is a secret family spell book that's been in Marina's family for generations. Relationships Harry Hook: It is said that Marina has a crush on Harry Hook in her diary but it hasn't been confirmed (yet!) not until the Descendants 2 Movie premieres. Evie: '''Seems to like Marina for her skills in fashion (loving her hot mermaid shoes) '''Ariel: Marina always tries to follow into her mothers footsteps to find love and be happy, taking risks and helping people. She lived with her parents in the Meridian sea but (presumably) transferred and moved to Auradon. Mal: (Possibly) Mal could help Marina improve her abilities and powers if they ever appeared in an episode together on ''Wicked World ''because imagine "Mar" all animated! '''Jay: '''What if Jay had a crush on Marina but Marina was interested in Harry? That would be epic! '''Ben: '''The quote is sort of a message that was in her diary when she was having a conversation with Ben when she arrived at Auradon perhaps? Will find out when Descendants 2 premieres.